Goodbye, My Love
by B3trayal14
Summary: A few months after Naruto had Sasuke's child, Naruto is plagued with an incurable disease but keeps it a secret from everyone else. The only one who knows is Sai and Naruto intends to keep it that way. He wants to leave a beautiful memory of him with the Uchiha and his baby, even when Sasuke is wearing thin their relationship by relentlessly cheating on him. #mpreg
1. The Disease

**Title :** Goodbye, My Love

 **WARNING : Boy's Love, Drama, Character Death, A lot of cursing**

 **Pairings :** NaruSasu, One-Sided SaiNaru, One-Sided ItaNaru

 **Summary :** A few months after Naruto had Sasuke's child, Naruto is plagued with an incurable disease but keeps it a secret from everyone else. The only one who knows is Sai. And Naruto intends to keep it that way. Because with the way things are, Naruto prefers that Sasuke doesn't know anything, even while Sasuke cheats on Naruto restlessly.

[ **A/N** : Hope it's sad enough for you people out there; also, I don't intend for this to bring back any bad memories of my dear readers, just a little story that I was inspired to write.]

Stepping outside of the hospital, Naruto only hoped that no one saw or heard of his visit to the Doctor's.

" _Naruto, I am afraid that you are diagnosed with Heart Disease. And at the moment, we are unable to find a cure. I am regretfully sorry."_

An ache resounded in his heart as he remembered the Doctor's words. He didn't want anyone to know, especially Sasuke. With their newborn already entering its first stage of life, Naruto felt that it was more important to pamper the two with his love while he still breathed life.

"Naruto?"

He cringed at the sound of his name. He recognized the voice even without lifting his head, but now did not seem to be a good time, for Sai always noticed the little sloppy hints that Naruto always tended to give out.

"What are you doing out in this cold weather?"

"Sai."

"Hmm? What's this? Are you perhaps with child again?" Sai had to grin at the thought, but it instantly came crashing down on him when Naruto looked up with a tiny, troubled smile plastered across his face.

"No, it's..." Before he could tell Sai, an image of all of his friends' happy faces dawned upon him, shutting him up.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sai urged on, propping Naruto's face up with his finger tips.

"I...I can't tell you." Naruto averted his eyes in shame of almost letting the truth out.

"Tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

And with just that one look, Naruto's mask fell as he pushed onto Sai for a hug.

Sai looked helplessly at the top of Naruto's head, yet did not hesitate to hug the blonde back fiercely.

"Is it Sasuke?" he asked angrily. Tch. He'd kill the bastard already if Naruto wasn't there to stop him, and because of the fact that they both already had a kid.

"...Nnnn…."

"What was that?"

He felt Naruto's head shake quickly.

"...I'm...nosed with…ease..."

"What?"

"I'm diagnosed with Heart Disease."

The sentence sent chills down Sai's spine.

Who would of ever thought that Naruto, the kid who was always smiling, would get Heart Disease?

"How long do you have left?"

"Two months, three at the most."

Sai gave a small serious look as he dragged Naruto over to his black cadillac.

"I'll give you a ride back home. You can tell me there in private"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"If I tell you everything...promise me you won't tell anyone. And make sure…..to keep it from Sasuke as well." His eyes filled with worry and unease.

Naruto's face stood firm and serious.

Sai looked over at Naruto, and with understanding eyes, he gave a curt nod, and they were on their way to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

"Hey, Babe, where were you?" was the first greeting Sasuke's given Naruto in over a week, glancing up at Sai only to give him a glare that only the Uchiha's seemed to be capable of.

"Oh...umm...Sai decided to take me to Sakura's house so that we could go watch a movie together, isn't that right, Sai?"

"Yes, and we went to look at baby products for little Kyu-chan too."

"...I see...Well, come on in, you two, Itachi just came back with Kyu."

"Ok," Naruto allowed himself a little smile before ushering Sai inside.

Sai would be lying to himself if he said that the mansion wasn't eye-catching. The floor consisted of smooth, sandy tinted wood, the stairs of polished obsidian stones, the walls covered in pale wallpaper that did not contain even a spot of dirt, while the house held interiors of high quality furnitures.

Sai's attention snapped back to Naruto when he heard the blonde addressing a greeting to Sasuke's older brother, _Itachi_ , who was sitting on the black fur couch.

"Hey, Itachi!"

"Hey yourself, _Naru._ " Itachi cooed, showing his open affection for his brother-in-law and wrapped an arm around Naruto's skinny waist as he closed in for an intimate hug. How Naruto ever went through child labor with his small and fragile body, Itachi would never know.

" _Itachi!_ " A certain other Uchiha growled.

"I was just _fooling_ around, _**Little Brother**_."

"WHY, YOU B-"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke shut up instantly.

"If I ever hear you say a bad word, or even _attempt_ to say one, you _**know**_ what's going to happen, don't you?"

"And Itachi," Naruto yanked the older Uchiha by the ear playfully, "Stop teasing Sasuke, you know he can't take jokes."

"Yes, Naru-Chan~"

"Good! I don't want you guys swearing around my baby," Naruto said as he picked up the warm bundle of joy with care.

"Sai, can you come with me?"

A distant "Yes" came from the dark haired male as they've already started walking down the hall.

The two Uchiha's gave each other a questioning look but decided that it was probably nothing.

Through the remaining silence, Sasuke was the first to break it with a question.

"Aren't you going home already?" Though Sasuke stated more than question, an eyebrow twitching showed his slight anger at having his older brother in his house.

"My dear younger brother, is that the proper way to talk to your older brother who _**gave**_ you this mansion and _**takes care**_ of your kid whenever he has the time?"

"Shut up, you're the one who decided to give this mansion to us. And about the thing where you take care of my kid? Well, you're being paid, aren't you? Now GET THE HELL OUT!"

As if in reply to Sasuke's outrage, a small wailing cry broke out through the house. The echo of footsteps grew larger as seconds past by. A hand whipped out of no where and hit Sasuke's head. _**Hard.**_

"Oh?" Itachi had to smirk at this, knowing full well that Sasuke was the one at fault here.

"Sasuke, just because you guys don't have a good relationship doesn't mean that you can treat Itachi without respect. He gave us this nice mansion and even offered to take care of our kid for free without pay. What do you have to say for yourself?"

 **(A/N : Sasuke says that Itachi is getting paid because Naruto could not acknowledge the idea of NOT paying Itachi for his kindness.)**

Sasuke just looked away sulking, hating that Naruto was always taking _**Itachi's**_ side, and **NOT** his.

"I'm sorry for my husband's rude behavior Itachi, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"It's fine, Naruto. I think it's about time I go anyway. I'll be back tomorrow to come pick up little Kyu-chan. _Bye~_ " Itachi grazed Naruto's cheek with a small peck as Naruto stood by the doorway, seeing the older Uchiha off.

Instead of losing his cool, Sasuke just slammed the door with his long arm reaching over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto flinched when Sasuke's head suddenly dropped down onto the space between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling the blonde for attention.

"What's wrong?" Naruto spoke softly as he lifted his hand to pet the Raven's head.

"You're mine, right?"

The question surprised Naruto so it took him a while to reply.

"Of course, you teme." Naruto quietly whispered back with eyes closed, not wanting to imagine what Sasuke did every other day. "Now get off, I have to run some plans over with Sai."

Scowling, the Raven snuck in a kiss, attempting to divert Naruto's attention away from Sai.

Naruto immediately fell into the kiss, but gently pushed Sasuke away as if to remind himself about Sai.

"Can you make dinner tonight, Love?"

Naruto grinned at the taller male, knowing that he couldn't refuse.

Giving Naruto a look that said anything except no as proof, he nodded seldomly and proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm still debating on how this story will develop...


	2. The Affair

Naruto picks up his smartphone, dialing the number of Sasuke's workplace. After a few rings, the call goes through and a certain rosy colored hair woman answers.

"Hello, this is Sakura Haruno, secretary at Uchiha Corps. May I help you?"

"Ahh, hello Sakura-chan! This is Naruto, and I'm calling to see if the Teme can take a call right now?"

"Hi Naruto," Sakura couldn't help but smile to hear from one of her best friends. "Give me a minute to get Sasuke on the call, alright?"

The line goes dead for a few moments and Sakura gets back to him just like she said she would.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but it appears that Sasuke can't come to the phone right now. He's having an urgent meeting with one of the company we're negotiating with. Did you perhaps want me to give him a message instead?"

"Ahh...that's alright, Sakura-chan, I'll be fine," Naruto says lightly into the phone.

 _Somehow_ , Sakura thought that there was more meaning to that than there appeared to be.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"Nah, it's nothing Sakura-chan. Work hard, alright~?"

"Alright, if you say so, Naruto." The pink haired secretary lets out a little chuckle.

* * *

 _Rinnng. Rinnng._

"Hello?"

"Hey Sai, it's Naruto," the blond says, twirling a lock of blonde hair, "I was wondering if, um, you can take care of Kyu-chan today just until Sasuke comes home, if that isn't too much to ask. I'm visiting my parents this weekend and Itachi is going to be on a business trip for a couple of days. Sasuke's free this weekend but he's a bit busy today so I'm not sure when he'll be back at."

"Sure Naruto, but why the sudden visit? Why not wait to take little Kyu-chan and Sasuke with you too?"

"No, I can't. It seems that my mother's not feeling well, Sai. I have to go see her, it's very urgent! And also, Kyu-chan's feeling a bit grumpy today, so I don't think he'd fare well on the flight there. _Pleaaase~~_?" Naruto clasped his hands together even though he knew that Sai couldn't see it.

"A feel of your butt for me babysitting?"

The blonde's face blushed a healthy red and he hissed out an embarassed " _Sai you creepy pervert._ "

The artist only chuckled, truly believing that a touch of Naruto's round butt would be able to give his hand a miracle and lead to inspirations.

"Alright. You owe me dinner though," Sai smirked. "Lately, I've been craving some of your cooking even though I've just had it the last time I was there."

"Yesss! You're the best, Sai!" The blonde's face broke out into a huge, thankful grin and he made a fist pump into the air, telling Sai to come over right away.

* * *

After what seemed to be the thousandth time that Naruto's told Sai and little Kyu-chan "goodbye" and "Stay sweet for me my cute little fox~" that day, Sai blatantly told Naruto that he shouldn't be such a clingy mom and to just leave already or else he'll be late for his flight. No wonder he was dickless. He was barely male, letting his motherly instincts get the best of him.

Naruto huffed and stuck out a pink tongue at Sai, calling him an idiot. The pale raven threatened to suck on that pink, soft tongue if Naruto didn't put it away, and the blonde quickly yelped before finally leaving to catch his plane.

Sai got so weary after just dealing with Naruto's childish antics. But he wouldn't say he didn't enjoy them, oh no. It made him feel comfortable with a sense of belonging. That was Naruto's special gift; to drown everyone in that feeling of familiarity and giddiness. Reminiscing in memories of their highschool days, the artist felt a tug at his lips. Personal thoughts of the blonde always kept him happy and warm inside, even when he knew he could never have Naruto for his own.

* * *

 **[The next morning]**

Eyebrows twitching at the repelling sight, and face showing his blatant refusal to acknowledge the pale artist in _his_ home, taking care of _his_ baby, Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut putting his index finger and thumb onto the bridge of his nose, feeling a strong headache come on.

"Where's Naruto, Sai?" he muttered through clenched teeth, trying to hold back his irritation at the artist's presence, no, **_entire existence_**.

"Oh?" The artist raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. He had thought that Naruto had told Sasuke about where he was going and that Sai was filling in for him. "Naruto's gone to his parent's house, Sasuke. Did he really not tell _you_?"

The emphasis Sai put on the 'you' ticked Sasuke off just a little more than he already was.

"Tsk. Just tell me where the Dobe went." The raven smoothed a hand through his silky, midnight hair.

"Well, Naruto-kun's taken a plane to visit his parents. Something along the lines of a very urgent matter concerning his mother."

Sasuke still gave Sai a glare, but contemplated about why Naruto didn't ask him to come along or at least take Kyu with him too.

"If you're wondering why Naruto hasn't taken little Kyu with him, Naruto has said that Kyu wasn't feeling well. You might want to check up on him about that, though he's sleeping right now from exhaustion," the other raven nonchalantly said while gathering his stuff.

"Hn. Now get out before I strangle you."

"My my, that was quite the gratitude," Sai said as he placed a chin into his palm and held his elbow with the other, posing as if he was expecting more from the raven.

"I'll consider giving you better gratitude the minute you stop grating my nerves," the Uchiha spit out stoically, his cold facade on.

"Tsk tsk, how Naruto ever handles you is a mystery," he let out a low chuckle.

With a seething glare directed at him, Sai was ushered out of the house by threats he knew were as real as the Uchiha's power to strangle any and anyone in any way with the snap of a finger.

* * *

After getting rid of the menace, Sasuke stared inside the crib where his and Naruto's joy laid, sleeping without a care like all Uchiha's were entitled to. His frown from earlier softened in this moment of solitude, that is, from adults and prying eyes. The raven laid a finger softly onto the porcelain cheek of their son watching the steady breathing of the baby and it's red, fiery hair that he must've gotten from Naruto's side of the family. Everything else screamed Uchiha which made Sasuke a little proud on the inside, eliciting a low chuckle from him at the thought.

Naruto's beauty was a wonder in this world. His azure eyes were like the clear ocean water that glimmered endlessly even when night fell. His tufts of pale yellow hair that had a shine to it fell gracefully over his shoulder as silky as the top of a newborn's patch of hair. His face was sculptured sharply as if God had made him to be his bestest creation, showing no flaw on how huge his eyes were, how big his nose was, how plump his lips were or how long his lashes were. Naruto was born with a face that said submissive, yet his features allowed him to look intimidating when he wanted to. His skin was a glowing, light tan, so light you barely knew it was there unless you had someone paler in comparison to contrast. Naruto wasn't overly skinny which allowed him to have such a perfect ass, round and tight looking even in sweats despite all his ramen intake. His legs were long and delicate, and he carried himself well; his figure was proportional and if anyone was thinking it, Naruto was born to be a model, an absolutely popular one.

The Uchiha smiled, overloaded with happiness that he who was so emotionless was able to capture the beautiful blonde who was flooding with feelings and emotions; surely this was a fault with fate, but even so, Sasuke was thankful to the Gods that he was able to claim such an alluring lover, in appearance and also in personality.

The rising and lowering of his baby's stomach trapped him in a daze, still so amazed that he and Naruto were able to conceive such a cute baby who inherited all of the Uchiha traits except for his fair scarlet hair. Kyu's eyes were a dark, hue of blue, cerulean, if he must describe it. Oh, the many hearts that his baby would break when he grew older.

Lost in his own little world, the Uchiha was startled by a buzzing text from a maroon haired woman that Sasuke was having quick flings with. Sasuke wasn't having flings because he wanted to, rather, he was going through that phase of cheating because he feels weird about all this 'intimacy' and 'love' that he and Naruto had. It was foreign to him; he had never known love so intimately nor even as a child who's always wanted to get his father's attention. Fugaku was a strict man, he favored Itachi as the prodigy and left Sasuke in the shadows of his success. Call him stupid or whatever, but many people who's never been good at showing love would have many insecurities and troubles, and they find many ways to deal with it. Sasuke knew he shouldn't cheat on the Dobe, but what was this restlessness in his heart? The fluttering feeling that made his stomach queasy. He knows that he loves the Dobe with all his heart, but this unsure feeling in his chest caused him to be unfaithful in secret.

He hesitantly brought out his black android from the confines of his pocket and read the text.

 **From:** Karin

 **Re: Subject:** Love

So...free today, sexy?

The Uchiha couldn't help but look at his phone in disgust, slightly wanting to delete the text but at the same time he needed to let out some of his built-up stress. Glancing over at the baby sleeping so peacefully in his crib, Sasuke texted back a quick "10 p.m. at my house."

A little whimper caused Sasuke to look up as if his little baby boy knew his infidelity, and was trying to stop it. Sasuke scooped the awakened little one into his arms and hummed a low lullaby, trying to pacify the sniffling baby.

"Shush, my dear, it's alright. Papa's got you," the raven whispered as he set a kiss upon the warm forehead. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _Buzzzz. Buzzzz._

Sasuke groggily groaned out as his arm reached onto the nightstand trying to find his buzzing phone.

"Hello?" the man was tired, but he professionally took the phone call as if someone from work would call him 5 a.m. in the morning.

"Sasuke?" an inquiring velvety voice called out to him.

"Hm?"

"Well, I called just to tell you that I'll be home in an hour, I just got back from visiting my parents. Apparently, my mom wasn't sick, she's just pregnant again." Sasuke could hear the ecstatic awe in Naruto's silky voice, causing a smile to form in the tiniest bit on the Uchiha's face.

The small smile fell when he remembered last night. Karin. Him. Bumping uglies. And he probably would've forgotten that Karin was still on his bed from their rendezvous last night had he not remember her fainting from their exhausting rounds.

He looked to the side hoping that she was gone. Absent. Away. But nope, there lying lumped in with his sheets was her suave figure, dead to the world and apparently dreaming to her heart's content about a certain raven.

He roughly woke her up by shaking her shoulders in an alarming way, causing her eyes to pop open.

"Sasuke?" she questioned while rubbing her eyes and sitting up with her back arched to show off her curvy nudity to the raven, but he wasn't fazed at the least.

"Get up and get dressed. You have to leave. **Now**."

"Wait. What? Can't we sleep in a bit more?" she got a little whiny edge to her voice that she believed would persuade Sasuke to let her stay a little longer, but his glare threatened that if she did not get out that moment, he would never call her up again. She scrambled to get her clothes on and was about to give Sasuke a goodbye kiss, but he easily evaded it. Karin stomped out of the house with a little pout showing her dismay at his attitude.

* * *

The raven set out to cleaning the room and erasing any tracks of Karin, not noticing the earring that fell underneath his and Naruto's bed soundlessly in his hurry.

By the time that he was finished, Naruto had arrived and he was asking all sorts of questions about how Kyu was doing and whether or not Sasuke had breakfast yet. He replied as normally as he could, masking all evidence that he'd been fucking someone other than Naruto all night while the blonde was away.

They were making light chatter while Naruto was taking off his coat and scarf and putting some bags onto the dining table when a loud, mini screech reached their ears. Kyu.

Naruto dropped what he was doing and ran upstairs to Kyu's room, wondering why his baby was crying so hard.

"Awwww, what's wrong my wittle fox? Did you miss mommy? Don't worry, I'm here." The blonde cradled the baby, placing wet sloppy kisses all over his baby's face. Though calmed down by Naruto's cooing, Kyu's face was a blotchy color of reddish pink, tears running down his chubby cheeks.

"Naruto? What's with Kyu?"

The blonde stared down at his child. Didn't Sai tell Sasuke about Kyu not feeling well? The poor babe was burning up, and the last time this happened, Tsunade had warned them not to dismiss it so quick as babies usually needed more attention when it came to these stuff.

"Sasuke...Kyu's had a fever ever since I was gone. Why is his fever still raging so fiercely?" The blonde's eyebrows knitted themselves while giving Sasuke a questioning look?

" _Fever_? Kyu had a fever?"

Something in the blonde snapped.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?!" he yelled. "Kyu's been sick ever since I've left for my parents house and you've been with him for at least a day now and you couldn't tell? I thought Sai even told you he was unwell. What made you so busy that you didn't have time to look after _our_ son?" The last part he whispered quietly, yet the tension and anger was all there.

Sasuke couldn't find an answer to give Naruto right away and his eyes were glancing almost everywhere. Naruto knew that look. Sasuke always did that when he was cheating on him, and the realization caused a pang in his chest.

The blonde looked down at the ground, his heart squeezing painfully. He already knew Sasuke was playing this game of being unfaithful towards his lover, but Naruto never believed that Sasuke would put the importance of cheating over the importance of their child. _Their beloved child_. This thought had Naruto's heart breaking just a little more than it already was.

He placed a hand over Kyu's burning forehead, tears still falling down from his baby's gleaming eyes.

"Get a warm basin of water and a wash cloth. We need to lower his fever," the blonde casually brushed off his earlier question. He set off to boil some water to make his baby some formula milk while Sasuke awkwardly shifted away quickly to go find a cloth and a basin.

* * *

"Well, Naruto, I'm off to work. Take care of Kyu," the raven mumbled to the silently fuming blonde on their couch, his eyes tinged pink from Kyu's incessant crying.

The raven sighed and looked up at the sky, and it was brewing a gray, cloudy view almost as if it was catering to Naruto's emotions right now.

He lifted a pale hand for his driver and off he went.

Inside the house, a grave blonde sat on the couch, a sleeping bundle in his arms.

The blonde felt like crying. Why was Sasuke always cheating on him? What did he do wrong, and was Sasuke falling out of love with the blonde? He believed that Sasuke loved him and held him dear, but of course that could just be his wishful thinking if Sasuke was cheating on him.

The blonde sniffed and then put on a determined face.

 _That's right_ , he thought, _no need to create bad memories. I have to leave behind good ones because I want to enjoy my last days with my beloved and my baby._ A gentle smile broke out onto the blonde's face even though he felt deeply hurt on the inside. Even if Sasuke did cheat, Naruto couldn't find it in him to really feel anger at the raven.

His hand crept to pick up his slick white iphone, going down the contacts to the T section to find Teme. He balanced the warm baby on one arm while the other's thumb lazily typed out a grammar insufficient question to the raven but was clear enough to serve its purpose.

 **From:** Dobe

 **Subject:** Teme!

teme lets eat ichirakus tonite? ur paying ofc ;))

The blonde smirked at Sasuke's immediate complying response to his message. Oh, he was going to pay alright. The blond wasn't going to just eat a couple big bowls, oh no, he was going to eat a couple **_dozen_**. See how Sasuke'd like _that_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I haven't been updating regularly. Procrastination and busy whenever I am inspired to do some writing. I know Sasuke seems like an ass in here but I feel like he's just like a lost soul, still trying to comprehend that there are people who love him even if he himself never truly felt love from his parents. I'm not defending his cheating ways, but still, I won't make Sasuke out to be an ass in here even if he's cheating. ):


End file.
